Full Moon
by Nuin
Summary: Another painful full moon transformation is in store for Remus Lupin, but at least he has company.


**Full Moon**

By Nuin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters occurinng in this, I just borrow them.

* * *

Sitting by the kitchen window on an old rickety, wooden chair, Sirius Black, heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, gazed out at the full moon partially hidden by the dark grey clouds. It was going to be a rainy night, Sirius mused as he picked up his cup of coffee and drank it in large gulps, then got up and headed over to the counter to refill it. He needed the caffeine to keep him aware tonight. A piercing howl cut through the air, the noise filtering down from one of the upstairs bedrooms, and chilled him to the bones. Sirius glanced up at the ceiling as if he could see through the wood to the rooms above him.

Another howl reached his ears and Sirius decided it was time to get up there. He hurriedly drank his coffee and put the empty cup in the kitchen sink, before sprinting up the stairs taking two steps at a time. He followed the scuffling, scratching and growling sounds down the dark hallway until he reached one of the unused bedrooms. He stopped short of opening the door, his hand hovering over the brass knob and listened closely. When nothing further happened, he cautiously opened the door and peered inside. Sirius couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips as he spotted one of the most precious people in his life, sitting on his hind legs intelligent golden eyes watching him intently.

Sirius opened the door further and walked into the dusty old room, closing the door behind him. A low and steady thump reached his ears and he grinned. Moony's tail was happily wagging, beating against the floor as his ears flicked back and forth. Sirius crouched down and felt his transformation come over him, soon he was on all fours, wagging his own tail and tongue lolling out of his mouth. He barked once and made his way over to the werewolf still sitting in the same spot as when he opened the door.

Nuzzling his snout against Moony's, Padfoot greeted him with another joyous bark, this time the other joined him. Together they curled up around each other and settled comfortably down on the old carpet, slowly Padfoot raised his head and gently licked his companion's cool nose in affection, getting a happy yip and nuzzle at his throat in return. They continued to lavish each other with soft nips at an ear, a lick against a furry throat or an Eskimo kiss with their cold noses pressed gently against each other, until they eventually dozed off to sound of raindrops hitting the windowpanes.

Sirius sipped calmly from his cup of steaming hot and freshly brewed coffee, sitting by the kitchen table and reading the morning issue of the Daily Prophet. He snorted at some of the preposterous claims that were made in the paper, but found them otherwise amusing. It was one of the few things that kept him sane in this house, while another was just upstairs and probably still sleeping off the effects of his transformation last night. '_Thank the heavens for the Wolfsbane_', Sirius thought, contemplating how it would have been if they did not have the potion every month. Unfortunately that meant he would have to be grateful to Snivellus of all people and he grimaced at the suggestion.

The sound of few low thumps reached his ears from upstairs and he smiled. Soon the sound of sock clad feet walking unhurriedly down the stairs became louder until their owner entered the kitchen. A tired and haggard, but human, Remus Lupin came in, headed straight for the kitchen counter and opened one of the cabinets, took out a cup and proceeded to fill it up with coffee, sniffing occasionally at the steaming liquid, while drinking from it. Remus hummed a small tune under his breath as he started preparing breakfast, seemingly unaware of the pair of eyes watching his every movement.

Sirius gazed at the other man intently as Remus bustled around the kitchen with the familiarity of knowing where everything was, and studied him as a meal began appearing after a little while. A plate filled everything Sirius' stomach could want was placed in front of him and he raised his head to look into a pair amber eyes smiling back at him. Then soft lips touched his own and stayed there for a few moments, before drawing back, leaving Sirius to follow after the pair of lips, stretching his neck as far as he could. Remus chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss him again, only to be pulled into Sirius' lap for a sound snog session. Finally after several minutes Sirius managed to pull away and whisper against the pliant lips. "Morning, love." Remus' answering smile lit up the room and Sirius' heart.


End file.
